


April Fools? Angel Fools!

by 00Geeky00_00Goggles00



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is slightly ashamed, Can be shipped if you squint, Gen, God Damnit Angel, Multi, Niffty and Husk are just kinda there, Oops., RadioDust April Fool's, Somebody help the dumbass deer boi, Sorry Not Sorry, The title is a bad pun., april fools!, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Geeky00_00Goggles00/pseuds/00Geeky00_00Goggles00
Summary: Alastor has gained some vices while in Hell. Angel ends up exposing his mild shame. He never could have just one...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	April Fools? Angel Fools!

Alastor would often be up far before anyone else, if he even slept at all. Thus, he allowed himself some small… indulgences while the other demons in the establishment were being ever so lazy.

The deer crept downstairs and searched the kitchen cabinet for his prize. After a bit of searching he found it; a bag of potato chips.

_ I'll only take a few. _

Despite not being seen, his ears pinned back in irritation and mild shame. Damn these modern morsels for being so easy to scarf down late at night! They weren't even good! Alas, they sated the hunger and need for salt and fats until he could hunt again without arousing too much suspicion.

Hopefully, nobody ever caught on.

……………

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me,  _ again?! _ " Angel ranted. He held up the empty bag that was supposed to have his chips in it. Alas, there was only dust and air. However, this time the spider had a plan. He wasn't the King of Fools in the spider family for nothing (he wore the title with more pride than he probably should've).

"Angel, please watch your volume." Charlie chided. The spider rolled his eyes.

"I'm Italian, toots. You're askin' a fish to breathe water." He groused, pinching the space between his eyes. "'Sides, I'm fuckin'  _ pissed  _ but that's okay." Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, I had a little April Fools somethin' somethin' planned for this time o' year" He said with a grin. Alastor internally tensed.  Angel walked himself towards the light switch. "See I was gonna use this to see who was fuckin' who in this joint, but then I figured I'd kill two demons with one spear."

Charlie visibly began to panic and get flustered. Vaggie was somehow able to look comforting for Charlie and completely cold for the sex worker at the same time. Everyone else looked calm as ever. The Radio Demon was not calm.  The instant Angel flipped the furthest switch from the door that was never used and flicked everything else off, the mood in the room was suddenly very interesting. The porn star had set up blacklights.

Niffty and Husk didn't have a single speck on them. Angel, for some reason, fully glowed beneath the lights. No one was brave enough to question whether that was due to his fur and demon form or…  _ something else. _ Besides, the really interesting light show was on the other three.  Charlie hid her face in Vaggie's shoulder as her more stalwart girlfriend glared at the now giggling spider. Both girls were faintly glowing around their mouths and on one hand.

"Are you happy now?! Eres un jodido imbécil…" Vaggie seethed. She received a punch to the shoulder for her language, to which she replied "What?! He is!"

Their bickering stopped when Angel cackles grew louder. His attention was on a rather murderous looking Alastor. Despite his expression, it was a bit difficult to take the red demon seriously due to the bright pink splotches of neon around his hands and mouth.

"Holy fuck you gotta be kiddin' me! It was fuckin'  _ Smiles  _ stealing my shit?! Pft!" Angel broke off into another fit of giggles as he pulled out a bottle of blacklight dye. Of course, it was the same pink as the gunk all over the Radio Demon.

"Angel I suggest you leave my line of sight before you become my next meal."

Charlie made a noise of protest, but the porn star cut in before she could say anything.

"Oh, you've already been eating somethin' of mine. I wouldn't mind givin' up a bite of some more interestin' bits, free of charge for you Smiles." Angel winked and blew a kiss. The room filled with radio feedback at the gesture and the lights began flickering. The spider's fluff stood on end, so he figured it was time to book it.

Thus, the situation ends with Husk and Niffty suppressing giggles, Charlie needing a break, Alastor and Vaggie wanting to curl up and die  _ again  _ and Angel shouting over his shoulder to all of them.

"Happy April Fools, motherfuckers!"


End file.
